the_newbury_gangsterfandomcom-20200213-history
Josue Visoso
Josue Visoso is a character in Lego Newbury. He seems to be the main character in the series. Crashed Shrimp Boat In the Crashed Shrimp Boat episode, Josue is used as a custom minigure to compare size to the albino crocodilian included in the set. The crocodilian later attacks Josue and takes his hand off. Later in the review, Josue stands on the counter, only to get run over by The Maria. When The Newbury Gangster apologizes, Josue responds with "Itos, it is okay." GhostBUSters At the beginning of GhostBUSters part 1, Josue goes to the porta potty monster thinking it is a regular toilet, only to become trapped in the monster's jaws. The monster lets go only for Josue to get immobilized by the monster's dung ammo. Suddenly, Josue gets kidnapped by the Monstah. In part 2, Josue appears for a short ammount of time before sighing and falling to the floor. False Advertising In the beginning of False Advertising, The Newbury Gangster says that he won't focus on the ghost hunters, because Parker 2 is still recovering from her gunshot wound. Suddenly, Josue appears and claims he is a food critic who wants some shrimp. After looking at the Shrimp Shack sign, he asks Chef Enzo if he could have some shrimp. Chef Enzo says he can and Josue goes to the seating area next to Pepper Roni. Josue looses his hairpiece and waits for his drink. Sally gives Josue his drink and Josue starts counting the seconds before his shrimp is served. Sally returns and gives Josue (who now has his hair on) a spoon. Furious, Josue goes down to the kitchen and gives Chef Enzo a piece of his mind. Chef Enzo says that The Maria has yet to arrive and he does not have any shrimp. Josue gets angry an gives the restaurant zero stars. Suddenly, Chef Enzo gets ghoulified and Josue rapidly darts out of the kitchen. Josue sees the rest of the restaurant getting ghoulified and gets horrendously scared. Ghoulified Sally asks Josue for his "tip" and Jouse wishes for help. Jack 1 comes to the rescue and the review ends. Halloween Battle Despite not having much time in this video, this is Josue's darkest appearance yet. After turning the Shrimp Shack into a monster, The Mostah says there are no policemen to stop him and his army. In reply, Josue says that he can take their place, only to be shot in the head. The bullet flings Josue across the city, leaving Josue's head drowned in a puddle of blood. Appearance Josue is a custom figure with a mix of strange minifigure parts . Starting on the top of the figure, he has the hairpiece of Finn from Star Wars. Josue has the classic smile of older minifigures. Josue's torso is the same as Killmonger from 2018's Royal Talon Fighter attack. Josue's legs are the same as C3PO's. Trivia * The name "Josue" is "Josh" in Spanish. * This along with his last name make Josue potentially Latino. * In his first appearance, Josue lost his hand, but in his second appearance, Josue got his his hand back. How this happened is unknown. * So far, Josue appears in every video from The Newbury Gangster except WLR: Red Tile Graves part 1 and 2.